


Star Wars:Revenge of the Shadow Collective

by Aoratos



Series: Shadows of the Stars AU [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative universe - Savage Lives, Alternative universe — Maul dies, Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoratos/pseuds/Aoratos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A work I commissioned from Lonegladius/gladiuswriting,  originally posted on HF. Will be updated when he updates it. </p><p>This covers Post- The Clone Wars Season 5 through Rebels Era.</p><p>His summary:<br/>A story of revenge and lust, Savage Opress survived his fight with Darth Sidious by the intervention of his brother Darth Maul. Now Maul is dead and yet Sidious remains, plotting the downfall of the Jedi and the capitulation of the entire galaxy. With his allies in the remnant of the Shadow Collective Savage sets off on journey to find the failed Jedi Barriss Offee. Only time will tell how fruitful cooperation with the failed Jedi will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savage Oppress schemes for revenge, Barris Offee ends up being the first part of that plan.

Pain seethed through him. It was not a stranger, never had been was likely to be. His life was pain, suffering, sacrifice, and more pain. Much much more. But for all of the pain, the humiliations, the betrayal he knew one thing. 'I will have victory.' He thought as his eyes slowly opened. Savage Oppress was locked in a machine known as a pain glove. A black obelisk of Sith design it held him securely while blades, electro emitters and hammers attacked his body. He had been inside of the oblique for a day and a half, transfusing the pain into hate, the hate into a weapon. Even within the sensory deprived container Savage’s connection to the Force alerted him to the arrival of the two men sent to kill him.

It was all a test, a construction of his design actually. His brother Maul had taught him much, but now Maul was dead and Savage’s own skills were in recovery. The presences were moving closer as new pain blossomed all over Savage’s body. He had waited and endured for long enough. Now it was time for his rebirth. Vibrant and deadly yellow eyes closed for a moment as he let the force well up inside of him. There was no light or darkness to it, simply a powerful will that had been formed of a need. A need to be free, a need to kill those who would kill him and finally a need to bring vengeance for those responsible for his brother’s death.

Slamming against the interior walls of his container his arms pushed out with the force as his ally. The impressive alloys held for a moment before a split tear appeared along the middle of the construct. Both shells came flying off and in an instant Savage was free, beset into a larger cave of darkness. He didn’t see any enemies but he didn’t have to with the force at his side. He detected the two Mandalorian warriors closing in, each using a stealth cloak generator. Crafty, he almost regretted having to kill them.

The nearest one slashed out at him with a long blade. Savage turned to the right and flung his head back. The blade missed and then zipped back and forward to stab at his eye. Again he used the force to turn his formidable nature into something altogether impossible for any other being in the galaxy. He moved with the fluid speed of a Jedi but he was the furthest from it. When he moved behind the first attacker and grabbed onto the man’s neck with powerful black and yellow tattooed hands he employed a brutality that would make any Sith hunger with jealousy.

The first man was falling after the sickening ‘Hurraaannk!’ sound came from his neck being ripped in two different directions. A glimmer off to his left showed Savage his final enemy’s position as clearly as he felt him through the force. This one had a blaster. The brilliant beams of green cut into the corpse of the first assassin as Savage kicked the dead man towards the live assassin. The blasts eventually penetrated the assassin’s corpse but the black and golden yellow Zabrak was already moving. In seconds he was literally on top of the second assassin. Crouching as he slammed a fist into the man’s chest. The Mandalorian wore Beskar, one of the hardest surfaces in the galaxy and it was probably the only thing that kept the man’s ribs from crunching inward. It still caused the man to falter slightly and that was the opening Savage needed. He grabbed at the heavy blaster rifle in the man’s hands, having tracked and studied its invisible location when the man had fired. The two wrestled for an instant but Savage’s strength was far superior. Once the weapon was in his hands he heard a ‘shink’ from close by. The zabrak knew the sound of a hidden blade extending out and he rolled away from his adversary before sighting the rifle on the probably point that his invisible enemy was at. A single press of the trigger would have left a margin of error, Savage didn’t believe in giving an enemy a chance to escape. He pulled hard on the trigger and fired in a wide arc. Four shots burned through metal inches in front of him. The Mandalorian lurched forward; shimmering into existence likely due to a disabled cloaking device. Over his right hand a jagged looking blade was extended that Savage had heard before. The man howled out a battle cry and raised his weapon hand back.

Now fully aware of his enemy’s position however Savage grabbed the arm easily. In one fluid motion he diverted the energy of the strike, wrenched the arm forward and then back towards the Mandalorian’s weak point, his neck. The Mandalorian faced his death head on. The T shaped visor never wavered as his own weapon slid through the tough leather of his body suit and into the skin and muscle beneath. Blood trickled out from the wound as Savage yanked the blade across the tissue.

“Huuup… Bllrlll. An… Honor… Sir.” The dying man said before the life left him. Before rising up from the corpse Savage grabbed the helmeted head with two hands and twisted it until the neck of a second man was broken in the span of two minutes. He felt for sure that the man had died of the neck wound but Savage didn’t believe much in leaving himself open to a surprise attack from those who could easily be killed with a bit of due diligence. He slowly rose up without any new wounds on his body from the attackers. They had been good men, fierce and well trained. Unfortunately for them he had wanted the best for his final test. He had been healing for so long, contained in a bacta tank and then set to the task of bringing his body back up into fighting shape. Survival against Sidious had not been without its cost.

The Shadow Collective, was in fact a shadow of its former self. Savage had lived where his brother had been captured and put to death by Sidious but Savage didn’t have the place beside his brother’s side that he had fought hard to secure. Instead he was a captain amongst three others who ruled. Savage had only met one after leaving the healing tides of his bacta bath. The captain was a Krill named Davorsh, with a cybernetic left eye. Davorsh was more of a bureaucrat than a warrior but he had proved himself capable during the starting days of the Shadow Collective. Now in the throes of inner strife the three other captains had been working hard to simply keep the criminal organization alive. As Savage left the dark chamber into the main part of the secret base, he made a point that when he was fully in charge again the focus of the organization would no longer be about survival, but conquest.

\----------

“Do you have the latest reports sent by Davosh’s men Ex One?” Savage asked the droid with a demanding growl as he looked out the bridge viewports of his vessel the Black Councilor. The droid he spoke to like the Councilor itself was a heavily modified instrument to serve his purposes. C-3PX-1 was a modified 3PX unit customized with an array of substitutions and additions to make the silver protocol unit into a deadly assassin droid. A gift of sorts from his brother Maul who had a similar mechanical servant X-1 was currently Savage’s main link to the rest of the Shadow Collective. Under his command he only had the Councilor, two heavy class ships, four gunboats and about ten smuggler craft ranging from small one man ships to multi crew freighters specially modified by their captains for fast currier work or precise surgical strikes.

Savage needed more power and he needed it fast. X-1 moved closer to its master and displayed a datapad before the command chair that Savage resided in. “Of course Master. If you were looking for items of specific note and worth, I would suggest the item marked 14 on the list of action items. The shuttle listed there is apparently being prepared to transfer Ambassador Elkin from his residence on Coruscant to his home planet. A ransom of the ambassador from the embassy offices or from his homeworld could net us considerable credits.”

Savage didn’t even bother looking up at the droid as his finger flicked over the datapad. He didn’t know exactly what it was he was looking for but it wasn’t some two bit ambassador. “Come to me when a Hutt is exposed not some ambassador. Sidious could easily see to it that the man would be replaced X-1. A senator may serve but that is not going to be how I make my presence known in the galaxy again.” Savage growled out, his yellow eyes gleaming with cunning as he searched for a prize worthy to mark his resurrection. Something big would do well, something that once taken would cause a stir amongst both the Republic and Confederacy. It would be too much to ask for something that would rock both corrupt and decrepit governments to their core but something that would show that the Collective was not done yet was amongst his top priorities.

Finally he found something interesting. Prisoner transfer from a Black Ops off the records prison deep in a Coruscant military facility to the Kessel mines. The item had made it to Savage’s list because amongst the prisoners were numerous criminals, overzealous bounty hunters, pirates, privateers, scum, saboteurs and other people who could find useful employment amongst Davorsh’s group or the larger Collective itself. The prison transfer itself wasn’t the only thing that had caught Savage’s eyes. The prison transfer was being facilitated by a large cargo ship that was also taking the newest crop of Jedi rejects and screw-ups to the agricultural outposts where their skills could be put to use to help further the republic. Amongst the list of Jedi being sent off was none other than Barriss Offee.

This captured the Zabrak’s attention more than any other details of the proposed operation. His lips curled into a dark smile. “Send word to Davorsh. We will lead the assault on the prison ship. He should label any prisoners he wants for special recovery but any Jedi or failed apprentices are mine. Have him transmit everything that he has so that we can carry out the operation in two days’ time. After that tell the helmsman to get us under way to the Kessel system. I want reconnaissance and all prep made for an ambush of the transport. We will obliterate its escorts and take the prize before anyone realizes what has happened.”

“Of course my Master. Transmitting orders now. May I ask why failed Jedi are so valuable to you?”

“If I was still Sith I’d like only to gut them all. But things have changed. For what I must do to avenge my brother I will need allies. Weak willed or not, with the Force at their side some Jedi have the potential to become very powerful pieces in the battles to come.” It might be nice to capture several of the young dropouts to comb through them for unlocked potential but the biggest target in Savage’s mind was Offee. She had gone so far in her disillusionment against the Republic and the Jedi that she had attacked the Jedi temple. There was something with the will to fight for change, even against such entrenched groups as the Jedi. 'She is broken, lost and defeated, just as I was. The rule of two failed Maul and I but perhaps the spirit of cooperation has not died with my brother. Offee will be the first of my new soldiers in arms or she will die and I will find another.' He thought to himself as he stared at the pad. 

\-----------

The large bulk cargo ship known as the Hegis Orange dropped out of lightspeed, at the edge of the Kessel system. Ahead of the ship and the two escort corvettes that arrived moments after the large ugly asteroid rock of Kessel waited for them. Unfortunately unbeknownst to the crew of all three ships they were not fated to reach their destination. Moments after their arrival into the system two Mandalorian gunboats and six freighters dropped out of lightspeed right on top of them. The heavily armed and armored gunboats lead the assault, storming in and blasting away with heavy quad blaster cannons at the corvettes. The faster and more maneuverable ships took off to engage the gunboats only to fail to realize the larger threat was held by the smaller craft. The six smaller ships raced in for the prison ship and launched a hail of proton torpedoes for the massive ship’s engines, communication tower and defensive systems.

The prison ship was severely damaged within a minute of battle being started. The corvettes peeled off to engage smaller craft but two more gunships and a large Obsidian M- ultra class Heavy Cruiser jumped into the engagement. The corvette crews tried to run then but the heavy cruiser was already prepared to stop a hasty retreat. Heavy turbolaser canons pelted the smaller corvettes until both became blossoming comets of fire as they were reduced to scrap. Savage had his shipmaster demand the surrender of the prison ship captain. Unfortunately for the crew of the prison ship the captain was a rigid officer called from the academy of Carida who didn’t seem to understand the word. With that Savage rose from his command chair, donned his battle armor and summoned Skevs and Brigom.

Savage and two other boarding parties flashed across the scrap laden space surrounding he prison ship. Their delivery craft were fast armored fists barely earning the name assault shuttles. Armored shells that were equipped with heavy engines capable of making fast swift direct routes for the ships that they were assaulting. They sped through the black blue blanket of the void before they crashed against the armored hull of the prison ship. There was a resounding low crunch sound as the smaller raft impacted on the much larger ship’s surface. At that point the Mandalorian boarding party and their Zabrak commander waited as the automated systems took over and started cutting away into the unguarded hull of the prison ship. Weapons and gear was readied and checked in the red light space. The warriors were all eager for a fight, some uttered quiet words, and others rubbed tokens and talismans on their armor while others delivered short head butts to their brothers in arms in displays of comradery. Sparks flew as a circle burn was being into the hull of the vessel while Savage waited eagerly for the next stage of the prison break to begin.

\--Aboard the ship just prior to the Shadow Collective attack.--

Barriss Offee felt the terrible darkness through the Force. Even if she no longer was counted amongst the ranks of the Jedi Order, it didn’t mean that she no longer had her connection to the Force. It nudged at her with all the subtlety of a storm, warning her of what was coming right before it happened. Alarms suddenly started to blare as the storm settled upon her. She grabbed a training saber, her actual sabers in the cargo hold under lock and key, and tossed on a leather mesh jacket and black tight pants with green flame marks decorating the sides. To complement her temporary blade she grabbed a silver plated sleek looking blaster pistol and sheathed it in a brown leather holster on her belt. They must be here for the prisoners. Likely the people attacking the ship she traveled on. Pirates rescuing other pirates, not typical but not unknown either in her experience. Gathering herself and steeling her resolve Barriss’ hand reached for the door control panel and punched the release button to allow her entrance into the rest of the ship. She would not leave the crew to fight against the invaders without her help.

'Even if I am no longer a Jedi, it doesn’t mean I will be of no significance against whoever is attacking us.' Barriss thought as she left her quarters. She moved out into a service corridor and a few more steps took her right to the main corridor of the ship. It was chaos on her deck. The prison levels lay below but it appeared that at least some of the raiders were more focused on her deck then freeing the prisoners as Barriss had initially suspected. More interesting than all the activity on her deck was the fact that the invaders appeared to be wearing the T shaped visor of Mandalorian warriors and commandos. The Mirialan’s teeth ground together in anger. She had heard much about the terror and crimes perpetrated by the Mandalorians; specifically the splinter group Death Watch. As she activated her training saber and found her first target she moved quickly to engage her skills against the barbaric attackers. The first raider she engaged with had been cutting down hapless crewman by the time she got to him.

“Chabaar Jetii.” The warrior growled before he charged in towards her. He brandished a longblade and it flashed towards Barriss and her saber. Blue blade met with dark silver in the dark ill lit corridor that ran along the length of the vessel. Barriss was surprised to see that the azure blade didn’t cut through the metal. She realized she shouldn’t have been too surprised; Mandalorians were renowned for the ability to face a Jedi down and live. Barriss let her body bend back with the assistance of the Force as the blade sailed back for her throat. Her blue blade snapped back and forth, stabbing and blocking at her opponent but he was a fierce warrior and Barriss realized that she had failed to maintain her martial training.

If she couldn’t defeat him with blade, the Force was still a powerful weapon. Extending out her hand she spread out her fingers and sent a wave of force energy smashing into the man’s chest. The Mandalorian fell back into wall in a heap at her feet after bouncing against the wall. Barriss’ blade went for his throat but she didn’t end up plunging the blue blade through his neck armor. Just because she wasn’t a Jedi any more did that mean she could just kill this man? Barriss didn’t have time to answer that question. More people were approaching her.

“There she is set for stun!” One of the other Mandalorians declared. Barriss was just whirling her lightsaber to prepare a new defense when the pulsing rings of a stun blast hit her body. This time it was her own body flying back to hit the hard bulkhead behind her. Darkness suddenly clouded her vision as she tumbled to the ground. Heavy boots fell right in front of her eyes as she slowly lost consciousness.

\--------

Slowly the light returned to Barriss’ mind. Her sleep had been filled with disturbing dark visions but there also had been a glimmer of light at the end. Then suddenly she felt a hard slap of water against her face. She shifted and moved on a stretch of flat metal and found that her arms were bound. Fear gripped her as she saw that she was set on a small bench in an antechamber apparently. There was a large door in front of her and two doors to either side of the wall behind her. Something else occurred to Barriss, there was something around her neck but with her hands bound at the small of her back Quickly enough she realized that there was someone else in the room with her. With no lights in the room she could only see a tall and powerfully shaped outline of a figure, her captor no doubt.

“Barriss Offee.” The voice declared with a low powerful growling tone. “Welcome to the end of your life.” The lights of the room slowly turned on. Barriss’ breath caught in her throat as her mind identified her captor.

“Savage Opress...You’re dead.” Bariss stated in disbelief. She had read the news reports herself that claimed Darth Maul’s brother had been killed under mysterious circumstances. The reports were quite unclear about who had killed him; those reports appeared to be quite untrustworthy.

“Very nearly dead, killed by one who would see the galaxy burn for their own selfish greed. But I have returned, stronger than ever before. I shall follow in the path of my brother Maul. Like you I am no longer a pawn of the Dark Side. The destruction of the old systems is all that interests me. The Republic and Confederacy are broken, corrupt, and useful only in their ability to be unbound by the strong.” Savage told her. Barriss didn’t understand.

“Why did you capture me?” She asked untrusting of him

“To do what must be done I need allies. I alone cannot topple the corrupt orders. I need people who see the universe as it is and what it could become. I know of your separation from the Jedi. I know you see the underlining faults of the failing Republic. Our aims are in line Barriss. You will join me or die.” The words of his last sentence rang in Barriss’ mind. There was no mistaking the foreboding man’s words. Still she had a choice and it was he had said. The Republic was corrupt and past saving, a new organization might steer the galaxy away from the disaster that had been unleashed.

“I will join you Savage but don’t expect me to be your apprentice.” Barriss informed him. Darkness shined in his eyes as he slapped his hand hard across her cheek. The Mirialan fell against the bench. Her hands chaffed at her bonds before she lifted them up to use the Force to choke her captor. Nothing happened, other than a swift discharge of electricity from the collar around her neck.

“You forget your place here Offee. Until you prove yourself useful you are lower than a slave. A plaything to be used and abused until you are deemed of more value than a body of green flesh. Savage eyes looked down over her body, gleaming gold with a hunger. Barriss knew that look; she had seen it in the eyes of many of the failed Jedi and some of the Agricorp workers. She cried out as suddenly Savage spread his arms apart and her clothing was torn apart to the left and right. Suddenly the poor young failed Jedi was sitting with only her bonds and the force resistant color for clothing. She was shaved between her legs and her cheeks suddenly burned with embarrassment as she attempted to shift her legs to cover up her naked sex. His eyes looked over the beautiful young woman in front of him, noticing her blue shaded nipples and the scattering of tribal tattoos on the outside of her hips.

“Until you show some worth you are nothing more than a collection of holes for my pleasure. Consider yourself lucky I didn’t turn you over to the Mandalorians. They rather enjoy playing with captured Jedi.” Savage said before he removed his heavy black armor and dark leather clothing. The tattoos on his face extender over his powerful arms and broad muscle bound shoulders, all the way down to his legs. Extending out from his pelvis was the largest cock Barris had ever seen. When she and other Jedi padawan learners had showered together after training, the temptation had existed to look at both male and female students. Barriss had never done more than look but she was sure that the Zabrak’s member growing to full erection before her eyes would have been counted amongst the largest of males. Despite her training her body’s own natural reactions made her pussy start to water at the sight of the powerful cock.

“No…” She whimpered out as the Zabrak closed on her. He grabbed her and forcefully picked her up from the bench. They went through one door and then another before Barriss was suddenly tossed onto a bed. She had no chance to enjoy the soft embrace of the covers as Savage moved onto the bed with her and shifted her onto his lap. Her legs kicked and tried to hit him but she was unable to strike him with enough force to cause any significant pain. Savage’s powerful arms started to lower her down as the tip of his mushroom crown started to penetrate the soft wet lips of her pussy.

“Nooooaaaghh!” Barriss cried out suddenly as her outer labia was spread wide over the yellow cock. Her arms shifted and struggled in between her back and the overs as her mouth opened up with shocked pleasure. After the first few inches speared her sex she felt the Zabrak’s hard member splitting her hymen. The pain was instant and shocking as she was deflowered like a common cantina whore. Growling beneath and behind her Savage continued to bounce the young formerly virgin Mirialan on his powerful cock. Her entire pussy was slowly spread more and more to accommodate the powerful girth coursing inside of her. Even on her loneliest nights, when she had experimented with two small fingers inside of her pussy she had never gotten even close to the feelings that the Zabrak’s mighty cock was setting a fire inside of her nethers.

“Suck whimpering moans. You may have been a virgin but I’ll make you cum like a common whore.” Savage growled into her ear before he bit down on the soft flesh. His teeth, tongue and lips saturated her unguarded neck and shoulder while his hands moved forward to grip the soft green skin of her breasts. He bounced her up and down on his powerful phallus with just his hips and the Force alone. His growls of pleasure permeated Barriss’ ears even as she cried out in pleasure and she had the distinct feeling that despite his words he was enjoying her body as much as her body was enjoying his penetrating thrusts.

“No… no.. I’m not… a whore…” Barriss whimpered back as she felt Savage’s hard fingers pinching and tweaking her blue nipples. Another hand slowly moved up over her breasts and onto her neck, choking her slightly even as his hips moved up and down to cause her body to rock and shiver on top of his pike.

“Well you’re not a Jedi either. So for me you’re just Barriss the slave. Unless you prove otherwise in the days to come you will serve me as a cum bucket, till I grow tired of the way your young pussy feels around my cock.” Savage told her as Barriss started to get closer and closer to orgasm. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment at his words, she would prove him wrong. Given the chance she would either kill him or at least show her worth to the savage monster fucking her. Right now though all she felt was his cock hammering into her most intimate depths.

“I will ki… Ahh… Awwwaaahhh… So… good… so hot. I’m.. I …. Don’t….” She found she couldn’t’ articulate the words to the warm feelings blossoming all over her body. From her pussy to her toes her entire body felt as if it was on fire. Suddenly the fire exploded to an even more brilliant level and she could feel her juices flowing like the rivers of the Temple fountain room as she came. As the young Mirialan screamed and moaned her breasts bounced and heaved. She was barely able to get any air into her lungs with Savage’s hand still nestled around her neck but he didn’t choke her not completely. As she cried out in the throes of passionate release she felt something else. Suddenly and forcefully something white hot was pouring up into her vagina. She screamed and moaned as her body shivered in the rigors of her first powerful orgasm as Savage filled her up with his powerfully potent seed. Behind her the Zabrak growled out in lust as he filled her up. Finally his grip on her neck released so that he could pull and squeeze on both of her full healthy tits. As she was filled up by his cum Barriss’ head flew back and forth as she was rocked by obliterating waves of tantric energy completely foreign to her body.

When it was finally over her entire body ached and burned before Savage finally let both their bodies fall back onto the bed. Barriss could barely breath before she yelped as Savage obtusely pulled out his cock from her pussy. The young busty Mirialan whimpered as she felt an avalanche of cum flood out of her soiled green lips. Her eyes slowly managed to focus again as she watched the Zabrak leaving her.

“Where you are going?” She asked him weakly.

“To begin the work of setting the galaxy right. If you would have a hand in it clean yourself up and make your way to the bridge room. Then and only then will you have your first chance to actually be of some use around here.” The burly warrior declared to the trembling Mirialan before he departed the room. Confusion and depression welled up within Barriss. They were not enough to completely wash away the ache of pleasure still coursing through her body but it was enough to make her feel completely lost and alone even though she had just been vigorously fucked. She quickly steeled herself, unwilling to sit there in defeat. Rising up she moved to find the refresher to clean herself up and meet her new destiny.


	2. Advancement and New Intelligence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning from a dangerous mission Barriss Offee is questioned on her loyalty and rewarded for her work.

The silver and green shuttle slowly crept its way towards the large dreadnaught of a vessel. The ship moved forward till it pierced the macom shield of the bigger vessel. Quickly enough it engaged its landing gear and slowly turned around before it rested down on the shining dark metal of the docking bay.  
A golden protocol droid lead squad of guards in black and gold armor. The soldiers moved out to secure the area after the shuttle came to a stop. There was no report of any issues from when the shuttle had left its departure point but the man in charge of the ship did not get to the position he was in without being careful. Slowly the ramp of the vessel lowered and Barriss Offee started descending form the confines of the ship. She was dressed in a sleek black and gray form fitting suit. Her usual shoulder bells that were emblazoned with the Black Sun logo had been replaced with armor pieces captured by a clone trooper. Her forehead had a bandage on her upper brow and her hair was cut a bit shorter than usual. The usual tattoos that usually covered her face had been augmented with more black markings to disguise her identity so that no one identified her during the assignment.

The droid C-3PX-1 waited for her at the end of the ramp. “Greetings Ms. Offee, I trust that your mission was a success.” The protocol droid with hidden assassin programming stated to the Mirialan. Following about half a step behind the green skinned beauty as the protocol unit checked over some information on the datapad held in the golden droid’s fingers.

“No problems at all. There is rumbling in the capitol about a new Confederate Strike Force being geared up for something big. Our contact with the Senate Intelligence had a ton of information concerning the Outer Rim Sieges. I am sure that Savage and the rest of the Vigos will be able to put the information to good use.” Barriss said as they walked.

“Yes that information will be put to great use. A war is a great opportunity for any criminal element to flourish. So many factions needing this and that and we are poised right in the middle of the storm to facilitate a need here while helping ourselves to a cache of weaponry there. According to our salvage crews the Outer Rim Sieges have been especially useful for providing the Collective with additional ships and parts for refurbishment. Our Master will be pleased.” The droid declared as the pair left the squad of black and gold guards and moved into a turbolift. Once inside a gold plated finger pressed in the security code to get them moving. With a smooth warmup the lift started them on their way towards the bridge so that Barriss could give her complete report to Savage.

“He is not my Master.” Barriss said with a bit of a growl to her words. The droid’s photoreeptors looked over the young Mirialan woman and noted a sharpness had formed on her features. Advanced sensor systems deduced that the look on the girl’s face was one of anger. No doubt Barriss still had misgivings about working with Savage just as the assassin droid calculated that keeping Offee so close to their operations and also sending her on critical courier and intelligence gathering operations was a grave risk to the continued operational safety of the Shadow Collective.

“He makes the decisions that guide your life. Master decides each time you return whether you have succeeded well enough to live another day. He is the one who gave you a second chance when you failed on your little stunt against the Jedi Order. If not for him you’d be using your Force Powers to grow crops and living in some hovel.” The droid said and watched as a look of surprise over took the anger in the Mirialan’s features. It appeared that the failed Jedi was still getting used to dealing with a droid with higher intelligence whose previous master had also removed many of its inhibitor programs and safeguards.

“If you don’t consider him your Master you should at least consider the alternatives that you might be experiencing if he did not see something of value in you.”  
“I have done everything he asked without question. I have always returned when I could have fled if I wanted to. I didn’t think that droids could get paranoid.”  
“This unit simply wishes to maintain the best possible success ratios for its Master’s plans. The organization grows each day but every moment is the potential moment where our movement is reduced to nothing but a memory. Do not fail it as others have.” The droid turned to face the doors as they opened and deposited the two onto the bridge level

“This has been quite productive Ms. Offee. Convey to my Master that I will be seeing to Operation Red Night and shall return to him shortly.” The golden droid said before it quickly started moving on to its next assignment. It had no doubt succeeded in throwing off Barriss’ perception of the droid as well as testing the former Jedi once again. It had become the consummate goal of the droid to pose questions to the Mirialan and record her answers and reactions. If Barriss was to become a more vital operative for the Collective she had to constantly prove she could be trusted. Fortunately for the young girl she had once again passed and was now clear of some suspicion given she had been operating behind enemy lines in the Republic Capitol for a whole month on her own with no oversight by the Shadow Collective or any of its sub branches.

The report was easy enough to give. Most of the news wasn’t news and had been expected by Savage and Davorsh, the other main leader who believed in Savage’s ability to lead the Shadow Collective into a future of their choosing. The grizzled khill looked on as Barris informed them about the troop movements she had gathered intel on. Both the green skinned alien and her yellow and gold captor listened most intently to her words about rumblings of a major Confederate strike.

“Kenobi and Skywalker are constantly forming a vanguard against the Confederate positions. Each time they come up with a new strategy to break through everything that Grevious and Dooku has to offer and yet within days entire new waves of battle droids and fresh tanks and supplies roll in. It seems impossible just how quickly that they are able to rearm and rebuild their supplies.”

“What do you expect with droids?” Davorsh said curtly.

“Even so…Sidious has dug his roots in deep. While my brother lived he informed me of some of the hidden foundries and factories that he has placed throughout the galaxy. We will watch carefully to see where this major attack lands.”

\--------------

“You’ve done a suitable job Offee. Some in the organization will never completely trust you. But you have proven yourself quite capable. For that I return this to you.” Savage said to her. The gold and black skinned monster of a Zabrak extended out a small long case to Barris as she stood before him on the bridge. The Mirialan suspected a trap or perhaps one of the bastard’s tests but when she opened up the container her spirits climbed. Inside perfectly unmolested was her lightsaber, her weapon, her life. She quickly wrapped her fingers around the blade and pulled it out. The hilt felt heavy in her hand as she caught herself breathing rather heavily. The excitement had her near to bursting. It had been quite some time since she had held her lightsaber and now having it in her. Suddenly however the lights dimmed in the room and the lightsaber was casually flung from her hands through a quick accretive application of the Force.

“Remove your clothes.” Savage said with a commanding growl. Barris dipped her chin slightly, her ears picking up the sound of his authoritarian command. Even without the Force it would have been simple enough to track him. His raging hatred that burned through the Force wouldn’t have been detected but the subtle noises when his feet moved on the metal floor of his quarters was enough for her to track. A wry smile formed on her lips. She removed the two captured shoulder bells but nothing more.

“You are not my Master Savage. You just talked about how we’re going to be looking at a partnership soon. Why should I give in so easily?” She asked with a bit of pep to her words. Her blue eyes looked left and then right; trying to pierce the darkness that had fallen over her. He moved around on the prowl like a beast preparing to sink its teeth and claws into its prey. Barris felt a shiver run down her spine as he moved in the gloomy room. Suddenly the Zabrack moved up to her body. His powerful arms locked around her shoulders as his body pressed up against her own. She immediately felt his hot breath brushing over the back of her neck. The former Jedi struggled in the powerful vicelike grip of the failed Sith Apprentice.

Still she struggled. Barriss used her legs and the Force to try to smash his legs and his mid setion but suddenly she felt her entire body being locked up by more than just Savage’s hands alone. The Force now gripped her under Savage’s direction. It seemed like a never ending well of energy was trapping her right where he wanted her. Suddenly she was surprised when she felt his arms move away from her shoulders. She heard the ‘snap hiss’ of a lightsaber being activated. Stuck in place her eyes were still able to pick up on the red glow emanating from behind her. There was a storm of red flashes as the Zabrak suddenly and rapidly slashed away her armor and clothing. A few cuts went too deep and singed her flesh but the powerful warrior’s bladework was so precise that the cuts were all little more than scrapes across her emerald skin The heat resonated on her body and in the span of a single breath from her pursed lips her entire green frame was bare to the Zabrak’s growing sexual appetite.

Savage’s chin leaned in and rubbed against her shoulder before his teeth sank into the smooth luscious green skin of Barriss’ neck. His fingers returned to her shoulders and then moved up and over towards her chest. Barriss’ blue eyes closed as a soft sigh rolled from her lips as his hard rough fingers started to rub over the firm subtle flesh of her breasts. His hands got rougher and pulled and pinched on her dark emerald nipples. The tiny points of flesh hardened almost instantly under his touch and quickly enough Barriss started to feel the powerful cock of the Zabrak wedging itself up against her bare ass cheeks

“Perhaps I have been gone a long time…. My Master…” Saying the words sent a thrill through her body. The pleasure that had started as a gentle trickle from her nether region was fast becoming a generous flow as she continued to be used and fondled like nothing more than a gloried plaything in Savage’s hands. The powerful warrior spun her in his hands and then gripped her throat with a fierceness that surprised Barriss. She coughed and choked; struggling for air; as he pulled her in against him. Only when their lips meet did the pressure around her neck slacken slightly.

Barris was relieved before she felt Savage’s hot tongue pushing inside of her mouth while her nostrils flared to gain back some scant amount of air to breathe. A tantric rush of pleasure sailed through her body as she felt a hard throb from Savage’s cock through her skin. Her soft wet petals seemed to offer up an entrance for his cock eagerly when Barriss grabbed his massive tattooed cock and pushed it deep inside of her. A moan split through her lips as her entire body seized up in sudden pleasure.

“You cum so soon little one? I didn’t think you would miss my cock that much.” Savage said, his voice dark and resolute as he started to thrust inside of her. Barriss moaned as his powerful cock pushed its way up into her now overly sensitive walls. She was embarrassed slightly for cumming so easily. The former Jedi inside of her body rallied against her for being so weak and yet the more primal, animal part of her only hungered for more cock, for more fierceness from the lover fucking her body in that instant. She saw him there in front of her only as a tool to release her deepest pleasures, her most hidden desires as the two of them stood together in the dark room. Her fingers reached out and moved over solid corded muscle as her sighs started to turn into drawn out moans. As her noises filled the space around them Savage’s hips started swinging back and forth with incredible swiftness despite her lips still locking around his intruding cock.

Suddenly Savage grabbed her left leg and turned her body slightly. His powerful muscular arm bulged as he lifted her leg off the ground. The movement for Barriss was almost effortless. Her entire body was flexible from years of gymnastic movements and fitness training. She knew if he wanted to Savage could have her ass up in the air with her feet back behind her head in an instant. Bur for the moment he only feeling burning through her was the renewed intensity of heat and pleasure that coursed through her body each time he thrust.

Savage growled out in immense pleasure as his powerful cock hammered away into Barriss’ soft tight embrace. He had fucked her numerous times after she had been captured. Her first posting within his crew was little more than a sex slave to be used and abused as he saw fit. She held little other worth then, a broken Jedi who had been captured quickly after she decided that her mind and heart no longer aligned with the interest of the Order and the Republic. After weeks of being little more than his cum bucket she had received her first assignment and many more after that.

Now after returning from her longest and perhaps most dangerous mission yet Savage found that he started to consider her more than just a hole to jam his cock into; not that he would ever tell Barriss that. We all have our roles, each of us. Savage thought as he plowed the tight former Jedi’s cunt as her passions continued to leak out over his cock and hips as he pumped her pussy. His fingers held her leg up and the increased tightness simply made the powerfully built Zabrak growl and howl even louder. Something had changed in their joining but he was loathe to admit it, likely as much as she was. Her words spelled out a very different tune than the one she had been moaning when he first fucked her and claimed her womanhood.

“Fuck…. Yes… Fuck. Fuck! Right there… yes.. your cock feels like it’s rubbing up against my womb each time you push inside of me…. Please… use me Master… use my cunt…. Mwarraaaaggghhhiiii!”

He let her leg fall when he felt the Mirialan cum again. This time she screamed so loud that Savage felt she would wake up half the crew in the rooms around them. The powerfully built zabrak wheeled her over to a wall and pressed her back flush with the surface before he started to fuck her again. Her nice plump breasts jumped and crashed down again as he took her. While his cock buried itself deep inside of her body her chest undulated with each passing moment of hot wet pleasure rocketing through her body. Her hips jiggled each time his cock thrust itself inside of her dripping cunt and every time he went deep enough that his chest was flush with her body Barrriss would whimper before screaming out in frantic joy.

“Master…. Savage… fuck me… fuck me hard…. Please… I want your cock deep inside of me…” He sent her hips jiggling with each powerful moment. His muscles burned with a hatred for both Jedi and Sith and yet it made him an unstoppable fucking machine when he chose to relieve the stresses of power on Barriss or other willing and unwilling women. Each movement rang through the Mirialan’s sweet cunt like a laser cannon penetrating a Starfighter shield. Yet even a powerful warrior had his limits. As he held Barriss tightly against the wall he turned her around while his cock never left the sweet interior of her tight binding cunt. Her silken walls burned all of his length with the heat of her passions as she cried out. As he started to fuck her from behind her ass cheeks bounced and rippled as her hands reached out to scramble and scratch against the wall for something to hold onto.

Savage never let up even as each thrust into her the molten walls of Barriss’ cunt brought him closer and closer to his zenith. As she moaned and cried out and begged for more his cock never ceased hammering into her glistening green lips. The smell of her wet sex saturated the room though it barely won out over the stench of the sweat that coated both lovers’ bodies. In the darkness they rutted like crazed animals until both humanoids came. Given that it was Savage’s first of the evening the unruly howl that sprang from his lips would have made Barriss shiver even if she wasn’t cumming herself. In front of the indomitable Zabrak the cute little Mirialan came hard and fast as a storm of pleasure shocked and tore into her body. Her entire form shook as Savage’s hands gripped her ass tightly as he came inside of her. A river of powerful potent cum sprang forth to fill up her inner cavity.

Barriss moaned and collapsed against the wall as the Zabrak at her back kept thrusting until he had finished inside of her pussy. When the mammoth pike of flesh and muscle exited her tenderized pussy Barriss collapsed to the floor. A river of cum poured out of her abused lips as she blinked and tried to gain her breath back. Savage towered over her like a gold and black tower, his cock glistening from their combined juices.

“Clean yourself up and find some new clothes. We’re going to spend the rest of the evening figuring out what those bastards have in mind. Davorsh things the war is coming to a head and I won’t have us be sitting idly while there is a great victory to be made in the ashes of the Clone Wars.” Savage said before he turned and exited the room, leaving Barriss covered in sweat and cum and alone.


	3. Robbery and Risks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions grow and so do feelings, Savage and Barriss continue their journey into the unknown.

“We should strike now while their attention is spread so thin. They’ve made a great error by spreading out across the stars. We will make sure that they pay dearly for that mistake.” Savage Opress stated from a angular dark command chair aboard the main ship of the fleet, the Black Councilor.

“It could be a trap set up by the Republic, or the Confederacy for that matter. We all know how cunning the masters of this war can be.” Davorsh, the other senior representative of the Shadow Collective informed the mighty zabrak warrior.

“Even if it is a trap it would be worth it. The fleet has grown and we could stand up to anything that the Republic or Confederacy could throw at us. If this was a trick being setup by one of our spies I would sense it.”

“You cannot sense everything Savage. Don’t be blinded by haste.” The khil with the cybernetic prosthetic for an eye declared. “There are plenty of other targets that will fill our coffers. Many of them are not so close to the core that you could spit on Coruscant.”

At that Savage growled and moved out of his seat to tower before the khil. “You will be the only one left blinded old man if you question my directives again. Would be a shame for you to lose all of your visual organs. We will strike at the station and steal every scrap of weaponry and tech that it has. The Confederacy have an immense fleet close by but their focus is somewhere else.” Savage’s fingers moved up and pointed through the stars on the holographic map.

“Ord Tulan is not their focal point. Not with that many ships. And the Republic garrison fleet could never stand up to us for long. With a diversionary fleet led by Barriss we will be in and out before any large Republic fleet an come to stop us.

The older khil was not just there to question Savage’s orders. He was one of the top Black Sun officials alongside Savage and while Savage inspired terror and its own level of respect Davosh had not risen to his position in the underworld order by not being a shrewd operator. As much as Savage wanted to kill the green skin tentacle faced cretin it would likely cause some of the less zealous amongst Savage’s crew to waver. Once when his brother was still alive he would have separated the green alien’s head from his shoulders for such an outburst, for now at least the yellow and gold tattooed zabrak had to exercise restraint.

Barris moved up besides the intimidating zabrak. “Savage is right. Even if there is a large enough fore sent to try to dispatch us we will be gone long before they can be a threat. It might be a tough fight but I know the two of us can hold our own.”

“As can any of the Mandalorians besides you Savage.” Kirtig Vaos declared as he took his own place near Savage. While Savage had not won the title of Mandalore his brother Maul had and the Mandalorian super commandos and members of the Death Watch knew that Savage was not a leader who would hold them back or have them involved in

Savage’s golden eyes glared at Davosh for a moment, daring him perhaps to speak out against him. The khil said nothing and the only movement coming from the green skinned operative was a slight twitching of the tendrils that formed his mouth. “Then if this is the plan we should we should start figuring out where everyone is going to be.” The grizzled green operative declared to Savage and the rest. Savage didn’t give the man so much as a nod before he brought up the information regarding their troops and ships and just what kind of combat strength that they could use to achieve their objectives. One way or another the Force seemed to be telling Savage that this operation would be a good fight. He was looking forward to it.

\--------------

After the elements of the plan were ironed Savage dismissed his lieutenants except for Barriss. They taskforce had about six hours before they would be in place to begin the strike. Savage was interested in taking advantage of some of the downtime to blow off some steam regarding Davorsh. Soon after the meeting was concluded Savage was once more on top of Barriss as he claimed her body once more in his private chambers.

Barriss’ hands clawed over his chest as his magnanimous form pushed against her body. Her legs were folded back so that her knees were pressed against her sides while her feet tangled past his shoulders. The impressive zabrak male was pounding her pussy so vigorously that she thought he might tear her in two. He was always like this when they fucked. Savage attacked her body with his cock and his hips formed a never ending storm against her sweet greenish yellow flesh. Sweat already clung to her body making her dark green nipples and pussy lips shine even before her sexual juices started to flow.

Her partner had started the session by taking her from behind. There had been no warning. Simply a hand on her neck before she was dragged into his quarters and then slammed up against the locked door. Her black jacket had been dragged away and her tight dark red shirt had been pulled up to allow him access to her sweet perky breasts. Barriss had felt her juices started to leak out of her pussy the moment that his fingers rubbed against her tits while she was stilled pinned hard to the door. Now being fucked on the bed they shared her mind was utterly being blanketed by throbbing pleasure.

“Ohhh… ooh my master. Your cock feels so good inside me. I want it.. I want it in nice and deep. Keep going… keep fucking me. Yes.. YES!!”

Barriss cried out as her body was once more rushing forth towards an explosion of blinding pleasure. The heat that Savage caused within her body was incalculable. The friction of her red shirt on her collar and shoulders burned to and in a perverse way the two flames on her body just made her shiver and squirm more underneath the near continuous barrage of Savage’s heavy thrusts into her tight greenish yellow pussy. Stuttering screams of joy and lust spilled out of her like a repeater blaster firing off a volley. Sweat clung to her cheeks as her mouth was routinely opening to emit lewd moans from the forceful nature of her lover. It felt like his cock was somehow getting bigger and bigger each time he pounded into her hungry cunt. Even as much as the throbbing thrusts might have pained her at first Barriss now craves Savage’s cock each time the two are together. Her fingers move forward and press her breasts together so that they can receive even more attention from the black and gold god fucking her pussy so fiercely.

Savage growled at the young green skinned beauty as he took her. Barriss’ feet rubbing on his shoulders and her breasts rubbing against his chest added more pleasure to the feelings that her tight little cunt was giving him. Over and over he thrust his cock inside of her pussy and after each time he made her cum he was given an eternally satisfying squeeze as the young Mirialan moaned and screamed underneath his rough assault on her flesh. It was the eve of battle and yet he enjoyed himself as he relaxed with a tight young former jedi mounted on his cock. Some warriors never let out some of their aggression and passion before a battle. Savage was not one of them. Like removing some of the poison from a wound he felt that releasing a small fraction of his rage (and more than a bit of his cum) into Barriss would allow him to tackle the operation to come with a clear head. It didn’t hurt at all that Barriss wasn’t just some slave or attractive member of his organization. In her he had found something better than a sweet pair of nice young tits and a great pussy, even if he was loathed to admit it.

His fingers grabbed and squeezed on Barriss’ cute breasts while he continued throttling her pelvis with his thunderous thrusts. The zabrack was not a soothing lover overly concerned with foreplay or getting a girl wet by sliding his fingers or tongue against her pussy. Instead he took his woman in the same way that he would engage an opponent on the battlefield. He left nothing back and thrust until the burning pleasure nexus in his stomach threatened to explode. Up and down his body moved on top of the smaller form beneath him. When he felt her pussy tightening around his cock again a sharp grin appeared on his lips before the young Mirialan woman started cumming once again. It looked as if she had been grabbed by the Force and flung around on the sheets while his large cock was effectively lodged inside of her tight cunt.

When it was over and Barriss was still overly sensitive Savage started to grab her arms and shift her place. Barriss’ only response besides acceptance was small whimpering moans as she was shifted into a position on all fours. Then she cried out when he started to push his cock back inside of her once again. Even though she was tight from having just cum her entire pussy was absolutely dripping with her sensual juices. The lubrication aided Savage and his massive flesh saber stabbed easily inside of Barriss’ tight sex. The young girl moaned out as her pussy claimed down upon his cock again. Her breasts jiggled side to side as he started fucking her again at the breackneck pace he always setup.

“Mrmmmm… Mwaahhmmm. That’s it… please.. Master… Savage… fuck me… fill me up with your cum again… make me a slave to your cock… yes… oooh.. fuck!” Savage heard the words fly through her lips like a broken holorecording. Barriss’ near whispery words were interspersed so much with joyous cries and whimpers that her words were hardly audible as the wet smacking sound of his balls slapping against her pussy started to grow louder still. Finally the imposing zabrak could hold back no longer. His hands reached around Barriss’ slimmer form and squeezed her breasts in his hands.

“Mrmmm… Master.. Your hands on my breasts feel so goo….awaahhh! Master!” Barriss creamed out in a mix of pain and pleasure as Savage bit his teeth into the back of her left shoulder. The pleasure that coursed through him was now raging like a volcano as he started cumming inside of the young girl’s pussy while his teeth marked her, claimed her as his own. His hips involuntarily moved back and then thrust once more as he continued filling her silken cavity with his thick warm cum as Barriss whimpered beneath him. He could feel her warm wetness coating his massive cock and heavy balls before he continued letting his weight fall on her as he pushed her down to the bed.

The two just lay there for a moment before Savage finally shifted on top of Barriss. He rolled her over onto her side letting his clawed fingers running over both of her breasts before giving her left nipple a nice squeeze. Barriss looked up at him with her big blue eyes. If she was expecting a kiss she was going to be waiting a long time. Savage’s hand squeezed her breast again before he rubbed her cum covered pussy with his tattooed fingers. Then he slowly rubbed his fingers all over the length of her body, further marking her as he had done with his teeth.

Barriss slowly whimpered as his hand ran over her body. “It has been too long since I have had your cock deep inside of me. One day we will leave this war behind.” Barriss said quietly. Savage could have laughed as he rose up.

“So long as our enemies all lay dead at my feet I suppose there would be time for more…. Distraction.” Savage offered as he moved from the bed.

“I look forward to that day Savage.” Barriss said before she let herself relax back against the soft bed cushions. Savage didn’t know about that. He had been a warrior for so long and he didn’t know anything else. Barriss was his only escape from the violence in some ways. When he spent time with her it just made him work and fight all the more when a new challenge came up. He couldn’t allow her to make him soft, not now not ever.

His eyes looked back towards her as he stepped into the refresher. “You should get cleaned up soon too. You may wish to forget the war but it still drums along no matter what we want. Only right thing to do is make sure we can take advantage of it while we still can.”

\----------------

The Black Councilor jumped from lightspeed at the edge of the station’s sensor range. From the bridge Savage watched the Agil Station continuing to slowly orbit around Ord Tulan. Quickly enough diagrams of the station started to appear on the screens before him. Quickly enough the Black Councilor and its escorts and support ships moved in. The heavily armored cruiser Nightfall was off to their right and supported by two of the Mandalorian gunboats and four of the smuggler ships guarded the large ships from an Starfighter deployments that might come against them.

But the fleet was bigger than that. Off in a neighboring system Barriss and a squadron of Durak Knife class starships were attacking a Republic patrol route to draw the attention of the nearby Republic forces. She had his two other gunboats so that they would give the neighboring military forces something to worry about. Savage just Barriss to keep them focused on her for an hour and then they would be done and gone.

“Move forward at full speed. Destroy any Starfighters that they send after us but launch the assault shuttles now. With the gunboats as support and our guns on standby they should get in and out swiftly.”

“Yes sir!”

“I’m still surprised that you’re not out there in the assault shuttle Savage. You generally like the vanguard.” Davorsh said from his own station on the Councilor’s bridge. I do not feel like gambling by having you in control of my ship so close after I nearly killed you for insubordination. Savage thought as the fleet moved into sensor range of the station.

“Sometimes I require a chance to watch the bigger picture. Vaos will not fail me.” Savage replied back as their heavy guns targeted the station and started pounding away at its shields. Flashes of bright destructive green smashed through the blankness of space before bashing against heavy blue shields. The station launched a storm of proton torpedoes from its launchers but the smuggler captains were quickly able to decimate the enemy armaments before they got within range of the damaging the Black Councilor or the other ships.

“Eliminate their defenses.” Savage said. Now that the station had fired off its torpedoes its hard points now easier for the pilots to track them down and eliminate; thus securing the safety of the assault shuttles.

“Don’t you think that we demand their surrender now?” Davorsh offered as his cybernetic eye twitched as he gazed over readouts of the battle. Behind the two of them was a massive blue holographic display of the whole battle, such as it was.

The corner of Savage’s lips pulled up slightly into a sly grin. “If we ask for their surrender now they may use the down time to try to explode the ordinance. We will strike harder and harder till there is no possibility that they can do that. Plus if backup arrives I won’t have us with our backs towards a station loaded with tons of weapons.” Savage declared curtly as the forward vanguard of his fleet moved forward. One by one his golden fiery eyes watched as each of the station’s defensive canons and launchers were destroyed. In a matter of two minutes the station was rendered largely inert and defenseless.

Savage nodded and spoke into his com to communicate with X-1. “The station’s defenses are down. Commend the gunnery crews.”

“Yes Master.” The droid said over the com before the com channel was taken over by the hard edged voice of the Mandalorian leader for the assault.

“Well be on the station within a minute my lord. If you wish to offer them mercy now would be the time.. hehehe.” Voas said with a laugh before he cut the line. Savage’s smile grew wider. It felt so wasteful to pull back the mandalorians’ anger and natural ability. He would not have it. Better to keep a blade sharp than simply to let it waste away over a few Republic station crewmembers.

“Take prisoners that you think we could sell to a Hutt. Eliminate the rest.”

“It will be done my lord.” The Mandalorian growled back over the com unit as Savage watched the assault shuttles getting closer and closer. Suddenly behind Savage the zabrak leader heard the wails of an alarm.

“Sir! Incoming signatures coming out of hyperspace.”

“What are we looking at lieutenant?” Davorsh asked quickly while Savage’s eyes were all too able to see what they were facing. Seperatists. Savage thought as Providence class carriers and other heavy class ships arrived out of lightspeed. Immediately a massive storm of Droid fighters and Tri Fighters were launched from the imposing vessels. A massive fleet of the Confederacy for Independent Systems had just landed right in front of Savage. As the massive wave of Starfighters got closer and closer to the station the communications system was blasted by a dark growling voice.

“Attention pirates raiding the Agil Station. This is General Savek Thorne of the CIS vessel Longaxe. You have one minute to collect your shuttles and leave before we reduce that pitiful fleet of yours to a smoldering pile of wreckage.


	4. The Dark Hammer Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up from the cliffhanger of last chapter we get even more surprises.

Savage scowled with anger at the viewscreen in front of him. The powerful gold and black skinned zabrak looked out into the field of stars that loomed just beyond the transpirantsteel glass. Moments before the only ships besides the Black Councilor were Savage’s own fleet. Now all over the region a massive CIS fleet had jumped in right on top of them. The admiral of the fleet commanding from this cruiser the Longaxe had quickly demanded that the ‘Pirates’ pull up their shuttles and abandon their raid.

The universe must have a tricky sense of humor for us to end up against a CIS fleet instead of a Republic patrol group. Savage thought. His brimming golden eyes stared over the information coming in on various data screens on his situated around his command chair. There were too many enemy ships and their fighter cover could shred through the gunships, fighters and frieghters that Savage had to offer. But he was not about to run off with his tail between his legs. A CIS fleet this massive wasn’t a raiding party. They had to be part of a massive operation. They couldn’t afford a delay if he made them bleed enough.

“Sir shall we offer a response to the CIS?” One of the Mandalorian bridge officers asked him. Nearby the khil Davorsh watched on, his dead black eyes looking at Savage to find out what the commander’s decision would be.

“Pull the shuttles back for the moment. Have all capitol ships fall back into a staggered line. Reply to the admiral that we will be pulling back. Do not have the fighters recalled. Form them and the gunships up around the secondary hangar bay, heaviest ships on the outside of a gauntlet pattern.” Savage said before he rose up out of his command chair and brushed past Davorsh.

“Three Pee Ex on me.” Savage growled at his personal droid who immediately started falling in with its master. The droid was not the only part of his escort. With a short wave he summoned some of the heavily armored Mandalorian guards to his side. The four soldiers formed up two deep right behind Savage. Davorsh followed the assembling group close behind.

“Tell me you’re not going out there?” The khil declared as he moved besides Savage as they walked towards the turbolift.

“Once I give the signal do everything you can to debilitate their weapons. They outnumber us yes but are ships have been designed for combat not to mention heavily modified for such strikes. Send word to Offee as well. Tell her to regroup at base immediately.”

Davorsh’s tentacles twitched and his face wrinkled with doubt. “I will do as you bid commander but if you die then I will have no choice but to recall the ships and jump out of this mess.”

Savage allowed himself a small smile. “I would expect nothing left. But I will not fail. Be ready for my signal.” Savage growled at the khil before he, the droid and the four heavily armored Mandalorians rode the turbolit down from the bridge. From there they quickly moved to the secondary hangar. Inside was another squadron of heavily armored assault shuttles. Savage picked out the one with the most armor and fasted engines and a pilot immediately raced aboard to start taking them through their preflight. Savage climbed aboard and shoved the man into the copilot’s seat.

“My lord?”

“I will handle this flight pilot. There can be no reservations.” Savage said before he grabbed his Mandalorian helmet and then made sure it was properly sealed. Immediately an advanced heads up displayed started up right in front of his eyes.

“Of course sir.” The pilot said before quickly strapping in. C-3PX-1 ambled aboard and then the Mandalorian warriors locked in.

“All set sir. Lets go earn our credits.” Quickly enough Savage ignited the crafts heavy engines and veered them up and out of the secondary hangar bay. So far the space around the Shadow Collective fleet was not erupted in bolts of plasma. The truce of things seemed to be holding but if the Seperatist officer in charge was anything but a militarized beaurucrat things would likely light up soon. Never found myself wishing for a Nemoidian captain more than now. Savage thought as he controlled the yokes with the finesse of warrior. The craft became an extension of his will as it angled towards the Longaxe, the central Providence class carrier of the enemy fleet. They would only get one shot at this.

“Master I would recommend altering the flight path about ten degrees starboard for the best angle of entering the ship’s main hangar.” C-3PX-1 chimed in behind Savage.  
The pilot looked at the droid with terror but one look at Savage made him hold his tongue. Around the assault shuttle a phalanx of freighters, gunboats and Starfighters formed up. They would be the sheath that guides in the blade to pierce the enemy heart. They just had to get in range to pierce their target.

“We’re not going through the hangar bay Three Pee Ex.”

“Oh… very good sir. Then you are already right on target.”

Savage gave a short nod and then opened up the com channel and tuned in the bridge officers. “Darvosh we’re in position. Send us on our way.”

Suddenly the entire battlefield shifted over them. The heavy vessels of the SC fleet turned their guns from protecting the assault on the station to blasting away at the CIS fleet. The CIS fleet was larger but it appeared that they did not have the formidability of Mandalorian weapon systems in mind when they were planning to make threats. Heavy turbolasers and powerful Hyperdigger torpedos lanced out through the coldness of space. Out of the thirty enemy ships five were immediately taken out of commission by direct hits to their engines, critical subsystems and bridges.

“Hang on.” Savage growled behind the controls of the ship as the assault shuttle was sent on a rocketing path towards the Longaxe. Situated right at the center of the CIS position the vessel was Savage’s target. The assault shuttle lanced forward with its heavy escort. The officers of the CIS fleet slowly started to react. The droids were even slower in analyzing the threat but soon enough droid starfightesr and trifighters started buzzing and strafing the armored convoy. Mandalorian armor and weaponry combined with sharpen nerves trained into the pilots by years of being smugglers and pirates made them more than a match for the first waves. The fighters would pop up blast a trio of droid fighters and then flash back into position while other larger ships like the gunboats and freighters relied on ball turrets and rotating quad guns to open up the path and defend against enemy incursions.

The distance between the assault craft and the capitol ship quickly started to shrink. As the gap was shortened however the leaders of the CIS group seemed to realize what was happening. The fighters contingent trying to blast away at Savage’s group increased tenfold and parts of their escort started to be picked off as they advanced towards their target. Almost there, just a little longer. Savage thought before he noticed a major phalanx of droid ships forming up in between the assault ship and the Longaxe. The droid cordon started opening up fire and the shields of the assault shuttle started to flare as they took several direct hits.

“Damn.” One of the mandalorians growled from the passenger room. The shields of Savage’s craft and their escorts started to take severe punishment. Savage’s eyes glowed with golden anger. He had not come this close only to be blasted in space. His death would end by a blade, there was no other worthy finish. Suddenly the one time apprentice of the Sith closed his eyes and welcomed the dark swirling energy of the force into his will. The darkness welcomed back one of their favorite warriors and he took control of it, wielding it like a powerful weapon few could ever truly master. As Savage’s eyes shot open he sent the dark energy forward like an invisible asteroid right into the fighter screen. A great mass of droid Starfighters were suddenly slammed backwards by the invisible tendrils of the Force under Savage’s control. The ships were shoved back violently; right into the prow of the Longaxe.

Instantly the entire front of the ship seemed to catch on fire. Dozens of the small droidfighters started erupt right in front of the assault shuttle. Some of them not only hit the shields of the larger ship but dragged other ships into the inferno as well. The firestorm suddenly seemed to flicker and Savage grinned as the last big obstacle of their entry came crashing down. Dragging the control yokes back Savage gunned the assault ship upwards and then put them on a course direct for the bridge. Heavy laser fire peppered the already crumbling shields but by then it was already too late.

“We should brace.” C-3PX-1 announced moments before the prow of the assault craft met the transparentsteel of the carrier’s bridge. While the explosions caused by the Force strike did some serious damage to the enemy ship the assault craft crashing in exacerbated the damage to great amounts. Savage immediately capitalized on the explosive decompression as a bunch of the sentients manning their station were yanked out through the opening caused by Savage’s crash. The zabrak and his three surviving mercenaries immediately bailed out and took the fight to the droids who had managed to survive the crash. The droids fell easily enough but suddenly the door to the bridge opened up and several armored humans in space gear raced in. Savage’s red lightsaber flashed, rending flesh and droids like a knife through well-cooked nerf. With their ships and droids the CIS might have stood a challenge but when the mandalorians and their leader were fighting them man to man or man to droid there was only ever one result.

C-3PX-1 himself walked out onto the new battlefield, took a look around and found the place where it would be best suitable to aide its master. The droid quickly moved over to the central command console. It heard groaning and its glowing photoreceptor spotted a old human in a lavish uniform struggling to breath. Somehow he had managed to put on a rebreather but several pieces of shrapnel appeared to have injured his leg. He lay useless on the ground and struggled to hold onto the droid’s leg.

“Please… help…” General Savek Thorne of the CIS begged the golden protocol droid.

“Unfortunately you are my enemy General Throne. My pleasantries are not for you to receive.” C-3PX-1 stated before the droid grabbed at one of its holstered blaster pistols and shot the wounded general clear through the head. The body slumped down lifelessly and C-3PX-1 kicked the dead hand off of its leg.

“Time to get to work.” The droid said before it immediately started using its decryption and hacking protocols to undo any safeguards the other ships had over their droid Starfighters and the security droids aboard the ships themselves.

Savage cut through two droids with a nice even strike before using the force to choke the life out of one of the armored space marines who had come to fight the borders. The man struggled within his heavy environmental suit but the extra padding made no difference to the will of the Force. His throat was crushed with a loud snap that reverberated within his helmet and the body fell to the ground. By then as Savage took a step back he saw that there were only two mandalorians with him and still four of the armored marines ready to engage the invaders once again.

Savage’s red lightsaber was held at the ready before suddenly he heard C-3PX-1’s voice within his helmet. “Master I need you here.” The droid declared in its most polite voice possible.

Savage looked back at the droid for a moment before he used the force to slam two of the guards back. The mandalorian fighters took the initiative with their master’s delaying tactic and blasted the two other enemy combatants before moving in on the soldiers who had been injured. As Savage made it to the central console he looked at the droid with irritation.

“What is it Three Pee Ex?” The zabrak growled.

“I took the liberty of breaking through the defensive intelligence protocols of the nearby ships master. The enemy Starfighters have stopped attacking our ships and are now destroying their own carriers. I have also managed to send a virus into the security droids aboard the enemy ships. They will have a full mutiny on their hands soon.”

This droid is as deadly as Palpatine and possibly smarter, Savage thought as he looked out over the sensors and confirmed the droid’s words. It was maddening but somehow the droid had cracked the security of the entire Starfighter regiment of the enemy fleet. More than that the droid Starfighters were not blasting away at the vessels that had launched them.

“How did you do that?”

“It is one of by more secretive protocols that your brother installed in me after his first foray against Black Sun. I believe it is labeled as the Plenar HK-47 Collapse Initiative. I am only to use it in very deadly situations. I thought it would be better than you trying to turn the guns of this ship on its own fleet with only four mandalorians.”

Savage’s own plan had been to try to set the ship to self-destruct while aiming it right into the center of the enemy position. It was much more destructive but suddenly if the droid could hole the power it had achieved they had just doubled the size of Savage’s fleet.

“Impressive work C-3PX-1. Open a link to all the enemy ships.”

“Very well Master. You are now on to all the enemy bridges.”

“Attention vessels of the CIS fleet. MY name is Savage Opress, commander of the Mandalorians and the one who just turned all of your droids against you. No doubt some of you feel like you can hold off but those of you who have any sense should open your ears and listen to what I have to say. The Clone Wars is all a lie. Palpatine, the republic leader is the one responsible for this war and his fingers reach across all the sides. My brother, Darth Maul tried to show the galaxy the truth of this and died in the process. His last command to me was to finish his work and I intend to do it. Join me and together we shall bring vengeance for all those lost by this madness. Pledge your crews and your ships to me or be killed by your own droids. Your decision. Savage out!” The zabrak said before deactivating the mic.

“Riveting as always Master.” Savage nodded before looking back. The two other mandalorians had secured the area after killing the last two guards. They just needed to hold off a bit longer.

“Savage Opress, this is Captain Olani of the Pride of Carida. You have my ship and my crew, just stop the droids.” The captain said. A snake of a smile appeared on Savage’s lips. Quickly enough more and more captains pledged themselves into the new service that had been offered to them, on their knees at the mercy of killer battledroids. The few that declined were quickly obliterated by the massive fleet of droid Starfighters. Savage watched the two ships eaten apart like crops under attack by locust. After that all the other captains joined up with the first. By the time it was over Davorsh had sent in another shuttle to the station to get the supplies they had come here for initially. Not only had the mission been a success but the fleet of the Shadow Collective had more than tripled in size thanks to Savage and C-3PX-1.

Suddenly after the Agil station was set to blow and the targeted cargo was secure new hyperspace entries were caught on sensors. Alarms blazed as the fleet prepared for new action but this time it was Barriss Offee and the other elements from the diversionary fleet.

Savage quickly activated the com. “Offee what are you doing here? You were supposed to head back to base.”

“Things have changed Savage. That big CIS fleet we heard about just launched an all attack on Coruscant. They almost nabbed Palpatine but Kenobi and Skywalker managed to lead a rescue. Dooku is dead and they saved Palpatine. Grevious just ran off to who knows where with the last remnant of his fleet.” Barriss said over the com channel. Thinking quickly Savage ordered the droid to block out all communications from the ships they had just captured. They couldn’t let word of this spread until they knew what to do with it. This was the endgame of the war, it had to be. Things would be moving very quickly from this point out.

After that he opened up a private communication with Barriss, Davorsh and C-3PX-1. “How could we have not heard of this attack? Black Sun is supposed to have people everywhere.”

“Even we get it wrong sometimes. But if Palpatine organized this which I bet you a treasure trove of credits he did, then the galaxy is in for a shakeup.”

“Contact the rest of the Shadow Collective, check with our agents across the systems. I want a report within an hour. 3-CPX-1, slave the other ships to the Black Councilor and bring us to a system near the home base. We will figure out a way to ensure security there.”

“Yes Master.”

“I’ll get to work Commander.” Davorsh said before he and the droid signed off.

“Savage… I can feel a great storm brewing through the Force. Something big is coming. I can’t see it.”

“I know, I sense it too. Whatever it is we must be sure that the Shadow Collective can weather it. We will do this together, or we will all fall.”

“Yes… Savage.”


	5. Old Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Savage and Offee are confronted by old faces, Savage takes the offensive.

A new day dawned aboard the Shadowstrike. The sleek silver and black ship was not the Black Councilor but it still served Savage’s purposes well enough. Work like this would not be served well by a large cruiser Savage Opress thought as he rose from his bed. When he moved from his sleeping position the green form laying beside him stirred. Savage’s bright eyes looked down upon Barriss Offee’s lithe form. He said nothing and for just a moment he lingered before he rose up and headed for the nearby refresher.

The spray of warm water was a luxury that the zabrak had not known for many years growing up. It still felt strange living with such technology now. The incredible specimen of black and gold flesh was built like a warrior god made flesh. The water dipped low in between hardened muscles cultivated during a life of strife, training and sacrifice. This body has been formed of a life of hardship. It is good to be back hunting but I must remember my origins. 

Savage left the refresher and donned the suit of Mandalorian armor that he had started wearing since the end of the Clone Wars. The once sleek armor had been crafted a month prior to the end of the galactic war and yet it already had many scratches and blaster marks. Things had changed rapidly in just two years. The immediate aftermath of the attack on Coruscant had seen things spin rapidly out of control. The Shadow Collective had to work quickly and lift their agents out of many dangerous situations. It appeared that Palpatine had been working hard to track down the organizations. After Grevious was dead the alerts came up on Savage’s radar. The Zabrak and Barriss had worked tirelessly saving everyone that they could. It wasn’t just about protecting their own, each of the agents had been buried deep in various corporations and organizations. Getting them out of danger had allowed them Savage to get his hand on information that had helped the Collective weather the storm.

Not only had they survived they had flourished. A purchase of a shipyard here and the disposal of targets here had given them the edge. They had subverted Black Sun as the principle Underworld entity. They had agents stationed all over the galaxy and had fingers in nearly just about every major black market enterprises. Of course this also meant that they could no longer be as bold as they had been in the Clone Wars. It had taken some adjusting since Savage’s entire purpose had been to be a bold destructive countermeasure, a lethal weapon for killing Jedi. Fortunately such a skill set had made him more than an adept bounty hunter. For the last five months the Zabrak and Mirialan had started hunting high value targets. Their latest contract was on a notorious arms dealer named Grover. The man had started out as a mercenary for the Confederacy. When the war ended he started taking any jobs while slowly accumulating men and women for an organization. The organization ended up being a arms dealing ring that now sold to just about everyone. The empire had put a nice juicy contract out on the human’s head and Savage looked to collect on it.

The Shadowstrike was now en route to the planet Alpest where agents of the Shadow Collective and Black Sun had verified that Grover been seen. The reports stated that through intermediaries he was purchasing warehouses and processing centers to expand his arms distribution. Alpest was just on the edge of the Inner and Outer Rim territories; its law was maintained largely by a local enforcement agency called the Vigorian Guard. For someone like Grover it meant people who were much more easily threatened or bribed than Imperial Stormtroopers. It was this fact that made Grover so dangerous. He had proven especially skilled building up networks of operation. Worse many of his followers were fiercely loyal to him. Savage knew from the last time they had tried to grab Grover that they were quite hard to break.

He made his way to the cockpit and saw that they were just about to leave lightspeed. He prepared some reports to send to Davorsh when they reverted to normal space. There was several operations that he wanted to check in on. Although his top priority was still revenge against Palpatine the Emperor had proven himself very smart as far as security. The Red Guard protected the old bastard now, and there was a new enforcer to consider. Little enough was known about this mysterious cyborg named Darth Vader. Separating the two Sith would allow Savage the best chance at killing the Emperor. The Zabrak didn’t have an ounce of fear in his body but he wasn’t stupid either. Fighting both Palpatine and his newest stooge was likely going to end one way for Savage.

With Barriss by my side we may stand a chance. But she is still so young, her fighting lacks the brutality that will be required to kill such individuals. Savage thought to himself as his hands moved across the controls. She was a fine fighter but thinking of Barriss killing without thought, without worry, without fear. Well he figured she still had a ways to go. She’ll get there, or she won’t. So long as she serves she will serve well. Soon enough the ship decelerated and reverted back to real space. Alpest lay in front of the viewscreen, a blue and tan world that seemed peaceful enough. Savage figured it might be a nice place to relax if you didn’t have a huge bounty on your head. Nice or no whatever situation Grover was enjoying was about to change.

\-------------x-----------x----------

Savage guided the Shadowstrike down through the atmosphere of Alpest. Things were going fairly by the book. As he started to descent the Vigorian Guard had requested his identification and his reason for travel.

“This is Suunti’gar. I’m a bounty hunter working for the House of the Red Storm. I have a contract on the planet.” Savage said using the identity that he had crafted for operations such as this.

“Roger that Sunnti’gar. Who is the bounty you are looking for.” The control officer replied back. Savage’s eyes burned with slight annoyance. He turned to his right when he heard the door open and saw Barriss moving in. She was dressed in a leather and metallic number. The armor was designed for quick responsive movement. At her hips she had two daggers and on her left hip she also had a hidden blaster pistol as well. She looked as appetizing as she was well armed. Finally Savage’s attention returned back to the com unit.

“We’re tracking a arms dealer named Grover control. Is there a problem?” Savage growled into the com unit. It was a calculated risk telling the man who they were here for. Grover might have men in place at the spaceport but Savage discounted the possibility that his pull would be enough to blast them from the sky.

“Roger that Sunnti’gar. Arrive at landing port B-7. Welcome to Alpest.” Barriss settled in beside Savage. The blue eyed black haired young girl that Savage had rescued from a Republic transport had turned into a very attractive woman. She appeared even younger than she was, as did Savage. Scientists within the  
Shadow Collective had made some very interesting strides in biochemical enhancements of late. The improvements that both Barriss and Savage had taken improved their skills, their strength and in some ways their appearance as well; not that the later was important to Savage but he had to admit the improvements worked to keep Barriss looking quite enthralling.

You’re on mission now. Do not get soft. Savage almost heard his brother’s voice whisper into his ear.  
“We should have setup a place to land outside of the city.” Barriss comented as she watched Cocest City growing larger and larger in front of the zabrak and mirialan.

“It’s not necessary. They wont shoot us out of the sky. Not this close to the city. And anything we may learn from goons sent to kill us will just help isolate and hunt down Grover. I assume you are up to the task.” Savage said as his bright golden eyes turned to Barriss. For a moment the only noise in the cockpit was the occasional beeps of the controls around them. Eventually Barriss’ blue eyes looked towards the Zabrak.  
“Of course Savage.”

“Good.” Savage said before he started to feed more power to the repulsors as they got closer and closer to Cocest Spaceport. Below the Shadowstrike a set of large circular bay doors started to open up. Savage engaged the repulsors located on the undercarriage of the sleek bounty hunter vessel. The entire ship rumbled slightly but otherwise the descent was as smooth as the skin of Barriss’ ass. In no time at all the landing gear was deployed and the ship came to a gentle stop.

“Ready your gear and lets get a move on.” Savage ordered Barriss before he started flipping switches to activate the security system. The worse thing possible would be for them to claim their bounty only to have some spaceport urchin steal their ship. Once he was sure that everything was locked and prepared for any type of intrusion Savage made his way to the landing ramp. The ramp was already lowered with Barriss hanging around at the bottom.

To help conceal her identity from any Jedi Hunters Barriss had taken to wearing her hair up in a ponytail and keeping it slightly short at the sides. Savage himself wore a custom made Mandalorian help with sharp angular shells where his horns could fit in comfortably. The two made a strange looking part at times and got many looks from passerby as they departed the spaceport but no one hassled them.

“So far so good.” Barriss commented as they left the spaceport and made their way into the heart of downtown Cocest. 

“I’m thinking if we find some of the local underground groups we’ll find a line on where to meet Grover.” The pair unfortunately didn’t have an exact location on the arms dealer and since he was careful to use trusted intermediaries Savage figured the best route to finding him was to go through the competition, literally if need be.

“I still think we should help him, or use him. An arms dealer might provide us with a lot of advantages against the Imperials.” Barriss commented as they made their way to what looked like the rougher part of town. Savage heard her words and was about to rebuke them when he felt an alert through the force. It was clear as the crystal in his lightsaber and he pushed himself to just keep walking. It’s not possible, that presence. How did she survive the purge.

“I sense it to. And I see her, up ahead talking to the Weequay in armor.” Savage’s own eyes tracked ahead and picked out exactly who Barriss was noting. She looked different after all this time. Older, perhaps a bit wiser. She rest her hands on her hips and then laughed when the Weequay brushed his fingers over his heavy blaster pistol.

“Ahsoka Tano….” Savage growled out. The Zabrak’s eyes scanned towards Barriss for a moment. Tano had been the student who ended up getting in trouble for the Mirlian’s actions against the Jedi. Savage had to admit he was curious how she’d react. But the mission came first “We’re not here for her. But the Weequay looks like he might be from one of the groups that may buy from Grover.”

“How can you tell?”

“Sidearm. That is a Sullustan Star Nine. Top of the line from Suntech at Sullust. Not something your average bouncer would have.” Savage said, drawing Barriss’ eyes to the impressive silver blaster weapon. As the two looked Ahsoka turned back. Savage shoved Barriss into a nearby alleyway and followed quickly behind her. The large hulking Zabrak pushed Barriss hard against the wall to hide. After a few moments he paused and moved back to look out. Ahsoka was on the move.

“What do you want to do about her?” Barriss asked as she moved out to watch as well.

“You’re going to follow her while I go looking for more direct information about Grover. If she leads you to anything important contact me. If not then we can always just bring her in anyhow. I’m sure she’ll fetch some credits from someone we could get in contact with.”

“Alright Savage.” Barriss headed out and then Savage waited. He stood near the alley, like a hawk perched to strike. Then he saw it, the thing he was worried about more than Ahsoka. The figure moved swiftly in their cloak. Savage moved up swiftly, he knew he wouldn’t have much time before the figure in the cloak moved in and helped to trap Barriss, he wasn’t about to let that happen.

When he got close enough the figure spun around. His sharp eyes tracked a vibroblade flying towards him. He side stepped to the left and saw the blade slash against his Mandalorian armor and get deflected to the ground. The figure snarled and leaped towards him. Her knees landed on his shoulders and pulled tight around his neck. Savage’s fingers gripped her legs as he stepped back and crashed into the wall of a back alley.

“Nrghhn..” Savage growled before he gained a firmer grip on the new attacker and hurled her back through a nearby window. The glass shattered as the clone was snagged and torn free from the person wearing it. Savage saw a flash of skin pale as a moon before he hopped the threshold of the window. His sharp eyes immediately took in a bedroom that looked like it had been messed up even before the person had been hurled through the window. The figure fighting against Savage stood up and threw off the tattered remnants of her cloak.

“You’re getting sloppy Ventress. You should have had my head with your saber once you locked in.” Savage growled at the figure. Standing in front of him was none other than Asajj Ventress, one time apprentice to Count Dooku and assassin for the Confederacy.

“Out of all the things to find on Alpest. I’m impressed you’re still alive Savage. I heard you and your brother died after running afoul of Sidious.”

“You shouldn’t believe in rumors.” Savage said before he barreled towards her. The lithe girl from Rattata turned to the side and deflected Savage’s attack. She was just as fast as always. For an instant the Zabrak thought to ignite his saber but he didn’t want to risk using it when it may bring down unwanted attention. He’d have to fight her the old fashioned way.

With a roar he grabbed a hold of Ventress. She struggled in his arms and the two struggled as they crashed onto the bed of the hotel room. Savage growled and Ventress hissed as they fought. Ventress’ light armor was no match for Mandalorian armor. When he got a handle on his Vibroblade he easily slashed across her chest and her arm. Ventress’ hiss took on a far more enraged tone as she jumped at him. This time Savage saw the move through the force. His hand reached out and caught Ventress’ With a twist he slammed her face first into a nearby wall. The air was knocked out of Ventress’ lungs. With the arm bar she couldn’t move.

Savage held his blade near to her throat before he paused. No, that would be to way to easy for the bitch. He thought as he slashed away the thin pieces of her armor before slamming her against the wall once more. “Scream and you die.” Savage growled out before he unhooked the armored shell covering his lower pelvic region. Ventress still struggled against him but with the arm lock it kept her right where the hulking Zabrak wanted her. It was strange seeing her after so long, but the rush of hate and anger flowed back quite easily. She had manipulated him, tried to use him as a pawn in her schemes. Such flagrant abuse would not go unpunished. After his armor was removed he lowered his zipper and released his large bulky prick. It didn’t take long for Ventress to realize what was happening.

“No…. don’t you fucking dare you brute.” Ventress growled back at him but it was too late. He was in control no matter how much she would have wished he wasn’t. His cock pushed in against the space just between her tight ass cheeks before he used his blade to cut through more of her light armor. The material fell away in cut strips as his cock finally found the entrance of her pussy. Savage felt Ventress’ entire body shiver as his hot skin rubbed up intimately against her precious sex.

“One last chance you animal.” Ventress growled back at him. She stopped growling when his cock pushed deep inside of her. The next sound coming from her lips was a gasp of utter surprised mixed with pain as his cock buried its crown inside of her. Behind her now largely naked body Savage growled himself. Ventress’ pussy felt incredibly tight around his mammoth cock and he pulled out slightly before pushing even deeper to widen her sex out. Ventress’ entire body shook as her head lolled back. Savage knew he had powerful effects on women but seeing it on someone who had once treated him as her slave was immensely satisfying.

His thrusts and pulls continued his cock drove deeper and deeper inside of Ventress. She mewled like a bitch in heat and slowly her body started to work itself back against Savage’s cock. “I’m going to kill you nice and slowly Savage. But if you stop I’m going to make sure to really make you…. Nrgghhh.. Niagghh… make you….” She tried to find the words as she started moaning loudly as she was pounded by his cock.

Savage didn’t even give her a reply. He just kept thrusting into her tight wet pussy. She felt like a perfect glove of wet armor around his cock. As he thrust his free hand went around her chest and squeezed hard on her perky small breasts as he started to thrust harder and harder. She was so tight it was very easy for him to find his final line. Ventress reached her own moments before Savage started to cum. The muscle bound Zabrak locked her body close to his. His mouth bit into the flesh of her shoulder before his cock started to buck and jump within her tight pussy.

“Niragghhh….” Ventress growled out as he came inside of her, spilling his seed nice and deep as he claimed her body. Bruised and worn out from such a hard fucking Ventress would have fell forward if it wasn’t for the support of Savage. The bulky Zabrak grabbed her nearly spent form and shoved her onto the bed. Her body laid out on the comforter, sprawled out with her ass aimed towards the ceiling as Savage grinned at his work. At that point he heard the whirr click of a blaster being charged up.

“Don’t move Zabrak. No one fucks my friend and lives.”


	6. Bounty & Patching Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of Part 1.
> 
> An unlikely alliance amoung those who all were casted out as buried emotions resurface.

“Don’t move Zabrak. No one fucks my friend and lives.” The voice speaking from behind Savage Oppress sounded neither female nor male. It was tingled with artificial feedback, likely the result of someone speaking through a voice modulator.

After hearing the sound of a blaster being readied to fire Savage paused. He knew that making any sudden movements was going to end with him getting a bolt in the base of the neck. The Zabrak moved his hands slightly away from Ventress. He felt nervousness in the person who had gotten the drop on him. Whoever they were they clearly had not anticipated running into someone like him. The fact that they had not fired upon him showed a weakness in Savage’s mind. If Ventress truly was the rescuer’s friend than the rescuer should have pulled the trigger immediately.

Slowly he started to turn. The rescuer’s focus sharpened intently on him. Still she had not pulled the trigger, not yet anyhow. “Move again and I will blast you where you stand.” This time he heard less nervousness in the voice. Still though Savage wasn’t about to lay down and die.

“You don’t know who I am. But I have unfinished business with this witch. You might think she’s your friend; but she is not. She uses people for her own selfish purposes. She used me as a weapon against a teacher who she thought she was more powerful than. She was wrong.”

“That was during the war. We all made mistakes. One of them was allowing someone like you to live Savage Oppress.” The voice said and this time Savage knew the person was going to shoot. The Zabrak turned sharply and reached out his hand. Through the Force he felt the figure in front of him pulling down on the trigger. The bolt snapped out from their blaster. It was blinding to say the least but all Savage had to do was focus on the bolt. His fingers curled in ever so slightly before the bolt smashed into his flesh. There was momentary pain as the blaster bolt blossomed against his skin; but besides the immediate rippling of heat there was no damage. Savage smiled and before the figure could fire another blast he ripped the blaster out of their hands.

As the weapon spun through the air Savage used the force to flip the weapon so that the handle would land right into his grip. A sudden surge in the Force however was aimed at defeating Savage’s goal. The blaster stopped in midair between the two opponents and surprise registered on Savage’s enraged features for a moment. His attacker was another force user. Perhaps they are another witch just like Ventress. The thought poured more anger into the Zabrak’s blood and while he didn’t let up on trying to bring the blaster towards his grip he did use his left hand to quickly unholster his own blaster pistol from his discarded belt. With one blaster in hand and the other twitching randomly back and forth as the two force users struggle for dominance Savage lined up a shot with his foe’s head.

“No!” Ventress called out and Savage was hit in the back by a sudden violent rush of invisible energy. 'That bitch!' Savage thought as he fired. The twin blasts he managed to get off were still on target but no longer dead center. For interrupting him with Ventress, Savage had intended to put one right between the eyes. He had fired twice for good measure.

The blasts were off target but they still managed to hit the target in their helmet. The blasts seared into the armored earpieces and sent sparks and shrapnel from the head of the figure in the shadows. Savage was about to blast away at the stranger with a set of follow up shots when suddenly Ventress moved forward to attack Savage. The Zabrak expected the assault and slammed the Rakatan woman back against the bed. Instantly a jolt of pain screamed through Savage’s body. He had expended more effort than he thought to fight and dominate Ventress. The mighty warrior wouldn’t admit it but he needed time to bring himself back to full strength.

The figure with the smoldering wreck of a helmet let out a feminine grunt as she removed the armored shell. Savage fought through the pain that had momentarily distracted him and raised his secondary blaster once again. His finger started to apply pressure before the figure took a step forward into the dim light of the room. Savage had to admit he was surprised by what he saw. “The padawan…” Savage hissed as he saw Ahsoka Tano stepping into the light and back from the dead in his mind.

“No longer a padawan. I left the Jedi a long time ago Savage. I joined up with Ventress to actually do some good. Lucky for me that means bringing down monsters like you.” Ahsoka declared as she squared herself against Savage. The mighty black and gold Zabrak could feel her extending her mind out to gather the force around her body. This was going to be interesting.

“Skywalker may have taught you well, but without a lightsaber to deflect my blaster bolts you’re going to have to move fast to kill me before I kill you.” Savage warned before he decided that enough had been enough. He began pulling the trigger before suddenly a new surge of the Force whipped the weapon from his hands. What the hell? Savage thought before he turned to view the newest entrée into the situation. When he looked towards of the source of this newest irritation Savage couldn’t help but offer a frustrated hiss that bordered on threatening in nature. “You dare to interrupt me?”

Barriss Offee stood just inside of the window that had been shattered when Savage send Ventress crashing through it. She now moved in slowly and kept Savage’s weapon down at her side as she looked around at the three people gathered in the room. “I do. This is beyond foolish. Have we all not had enough death in our lives that we can’t put aside our histories. I understand your hatred for her Savage but she was twisted by Dooku’s own machinations. Ahsoka and I were both manipulated by the Jedi. It is what landed me in prison. But that’s the past, I know its not easy but I’m not going to sit here and let you kill her, or her.” Barriss declared as she looked back and forth between Ahsoka and Ventress.

Savage looked at his apprentice, his partner in arms and his lover and he felt his eyes heating up with a radiant anger. It appeared that he had not done enough to strum the compassion out of her. He knew that she still suffered some nights from dark dreams that were an echo of what had happened to her when the Jedi were wiped out. He didn’t much care what happened to them. All Savage cared about was vengeance against Palpatine.

“Ventress used me and tried to kill me. But she is not the one who killed my brother.” He pointed a black and gold finger towards Ahsoka. “Remove her from my sight and you can both live.”

“You’re not in charge of me golden horns. If Barriss wasn’t here I’d be fighting you right now. You fucked Ventress.” Ahsoka declared to him. Savage didn’t have to be a force sensitive to feel the dark anger bubbling just below her skin.

“She didn’t have any complaints.” He said coldly.

“Go to hell Savage.” Ventress hissed out behind him and the mountain of a warrior couldn’t help but grin at that rise.

“We’re not here for revenge, Savage. Don’t forget we have a job to do.” Barriss reminded Savage even as he wanted nothing better than to kill all three of them in that moment. His feelings for Barriss were a soft warming flame that he liked in the evenings. When compared to the raging inferno that radiating towards Ventress it was hard to not immediately want to dispatch with all of them. Still he had to admit that she had a point. The Shadow Collective depended on him and Barriss completing their work for valuable credits. If he wanted to kill Palpatine that meant sacrifices had to be made. Begrudgingly with a slow look towards Ahsoka Savage eased his aggression.

“We’re leaving.” Savage declared as he gathered up his gear and prepared to exit the ruined room.

“You’re here for Grover aren’t you.” The Togruta declared boldly. For the first time Savage took a hard look at her. She had certainly grown up into a fine example of her species. Her breasts weren’t large but they were not bad on the eyes. Savage shook away such thoughts as he squared off with her.

Savage rasped “Let me guess, you figured with your skills bounty hunting might be right up your alley. You should go home little girl, Grover won’t be brought down by someone like you.”

“You’re correct, if it was just her.” Ventress hissed from behind Savage. As he turned her saw that she too had found her clothes and seemed poised to go on the hunt. “Luckily she has a partner.”

“I think this time she’ll have more than just a partner. If we split up we’ll only end up coming to blows again. No one will get the bounty and we’ll all lose out on a paycheck.” Barriss calmly suggested as she moved herself closer towards Savage.

“Why would we ever work with a failed padawan and a failed experiment.” Ventress said with a sly sneer. Savage’s teeth barred and he was going to turn towards the pale skinned Rakatan woman when Barriss looked right into his eyes. He knew the look in to mean "We can use them". Savage had to admit more hands might help them out. Grover was not known as one who didn’t invest in a lot of security. Having a couple bodies around to absorb blaster bolts might be nice.

“Fine. Let’s go hunting.” Savage declared with a growl before he headed out the room. Once he exited back out onto the street Barriss followed appeared besides him.

“I know you’re mad.”

“Doesn’t matter what I’m feeling right now. We have work to do.” The powerfully built Zabrak growled at the green skinned Mirilian before they set off for work. Savage had a feeling that before the night was over they would be going through a lot of challenges.

\---x-----x------  
Savage’s suspicion turned out to be very correct. They tracked Grover down easily enough. Ahsoka proved quite resourceful in hacking into the local network and figuring out exactly where the most likely location of Grover was. From then it was actually Ventress who figured out how to tell for sure that they had the right location. “Series X-Four Disruptor Rifles. They are the biggest thing that Grover is selling right now. The report that Ahsoka pulled shows that at least five crates of them are here. I’m sure Grover may already have a buyer in mind for them.”

Savage nodded. The Zabrak warrior was well aware of the destructive capabilities of disruptor weapons. The ability to completely vaporize one of your opponents made the weapons highly volatile and highly illegal. It still made him seethe slightly taking advice from Ventress however. The four of them spent about an hour scouting out the area they finally began the party. Ahsoka and Barriss took the front entrance. The two could be cute and assuming enough not to immediately raise any alarms. This ability allowed them to use a couple mind tricks to get the drop on the guards waiting on the outside.

Ventress’ assignment was to cut out the power connections between the warehouse’s generator to the rest of the structure. The pale wraith did her job with expert precision. She moved swiftly as a ghost and cut the power connections and disabled the backup generators. There was a moment of trouble when some guards went to check out the situation. Fortunately two quick slashes with small vibroblade eliminated the threat of both quickly enough. As Ventress left the area the warehouse was left with no lightning right around the time Ahsoka and Barriss had infiltrated the front of the structure.

Savage himself made a much more chaotic entrance. After the lights went out and Barriss and Ahsoka infiltrated the front he counted off two minutes before he used a frag mine to blow a piece of the roof inward. The ground was breaking as the massive gold and black skinned Zabrak hopped up and started falling down through the new opening that he had just created. The feeling of vertigo was a thrill for the powerful warrior as he descended down into the fray. Savage landed in a half crouch with a heavy blaster in each hand. There was a group of five people arrayed around him though they were slightly below him since he had landed on a set of cratesthen kicked out his legs towards . The mighty Nightbrother blasted away at a Nikto and Rodian in front of him and then somersaulted forward and thrust out both of his legs and kicked in the face of another set of enemies. The two henchmen crumbled forward right around the same time that Savage’s feet hit the ground as the warrior stabilized himself.

The only one left standing in front of him was the target. “Grover.” Savage declared when he came close to close with a man worth more than a million credits. Grover had black hair and a worn out face with more than a couple of scars from his days working as a Confederacy mercenary. “You don’t look like much.”

“And you look like all the good and bad things about the war.” Grover said as he moved his hands to bring something up. Savage went to move but fast as he was the large blastgun caught him in the side of his armor. The blast sent Savage spinning backward before crashing onto the ground. The pain in his chest was searing but not enough to completely debilitate him. As he rose up he saw a boot flying towards him as Grover continued to engage him. Savage’s hands were up in time to stop the blow and then he quickly reached out with his left hand and slammed Grover with a sharp pulse of the Force.

“Niagghh…” Grover growled out as he flew away from Savage. The arms merchant wearing the armored duster was able to get up before Savage was crouched and ready to fire another blast. Grover rolled to the side as the zabrak fired off with both of his pistols. One shot hit Grover in the shoulder while the other one missed his head by millimeters. Savage saw Grover pulling up the blastgun again but this time the zabrak was prepared for it. The powerful warrior rolled below the incoming volley and then slapped the tip of the heavy blaster weapon out of Grover’s hands. By the time that the blastgun clattered to the ground Savage was on top of Grover. His armored gist delivered a stunning strike right into Grover’s face.

“Nugh!” The arms dealer growled out as he fell back. Ferocity blared in Savage’s eyes as he swept in and framed an iron lock around Grover’s neck. The arms dealer chocked and gagged as Savage abruptly cut off his air supply. Grover tried to fight back and swing at Savage’s head but the powerful zabrak easily shifted to repel the pathetic resistance. The human squirming with his armored fingers clenched around his throat started to turn pale as his eyes seemed to bulge. It felt so good to Savage.

“Savage we need him!” Barriss said quickly as she suddenly crouched besides him. Savage snarled at her; his eyes glowing with a hellish fire. His partner did not relent however and swiftly put a hand on his arm. “We need him for the bounty. He’s worth more to you alive than dead.”

Savage noticed that along with Barriss Ventress and Ahsoka had appeared. The Togruta appeared quite relaxed while Ventress was holding a virboblade slick with blood. Even with the recent arrivals his fingers never slackened. He wanted to kill, wanted to wet his bloodlust and right now he couldn’t exercise such rage on Ventress. It would be enough to kill Grover.

“Release him Savage. That’s our paycheck choking in your hands.” Ventress said. Savage heard the words but did not relent. His eyes continued to burn.

“You’re playing a deadly game telling me what to do witch.” Savage hissed back at Ventress. It was not her words, but the slow rub of Barriss’ fingers on his arm that caused him to slowly relax his grip. Barriss was right, Grover was their key to a huge sum of credits. His fingers finally released their grip on the arms dealer. As the man struggled to breath Savage delivered one more hammering strike right to his face. The man was knocked out before his head knocked back against the ground. With that Savage easily plucked him up and dragged him onto his shoulder.

“What about the rest of them?” Savage growled towards Ahsoka; utterly ignoring Ventress as the pale assassin fell in line behind him.

“We eliminated the rest of the guards and set the charges. The explosion will cover our exit as planned.” The lovely Togruta said as she fell in step behind Barriss as they got closer towards the exit. Savage made the smallest of nods. Even he had to admit it felt good to have completed the job. The explosion would keep anyone from having a clear line on who nabbed Grover and it would take time for anyone to sift through the wreckage. Silently he just wished that the work had not been accomplished in any part thanks to Ventress.

Later Barriss and Ahsoka were settled into the Shadowstrike. The two of them had spent the last hour or so talking about what they had both experienced during the end of the war. Ventress had not joined them and when the pale skinned woman realized that Ahsoka had unfinished business with the green skinned Mirialan she had departed after telling Ahsoka to contact her when she wanted to get back to work. This allowed the two younger girls to catchup while Savage piloted the ship up and away from Alpest.

After there was a lull in the conversation Barriss looked at Ahsoka. “I’m sorry that you ended up taking the fall for my actions Ahsoka.” Barriss said as the orange and white skinned alien’s eyes slowly focused in on her. At first, it seemed like Ahsoka was going to say something but instead she surprised Barriss by leaning forward slowly and brushing her hand across her cheek. Barriss’ own fingers reached for Ahsoka’s; not to stop her but merely to brush against her skin.

“I know what you wanted to do Barriss. I don’t blame you for doing what you felt was right. After all that happened back then I can see how what you did was almost like the last chance the Jedi had to change. They didn’t and now they’re all gone.” Ahsoka said as she gave Barris a sad smile.

“They’re not all gone. We’re still here.” Barriss replied back. Ahsoka slowly nodded and then brushed her lips tentatively against Barriss. It felt like her orange lips were just about to pull back before the Miralian leaned in and pressed her lips hard against Ahsoka’s. They kissed for a long while and shifted their bodies closer together on the large bed they were sitting at. When they finally pulled away Barriss looked into Ahsoka’s eyes.

“We might not be Jedi but we can still be a force for what’s right.” Ahsoka had to chuckle at that as her hands slowly moved over Barriss’ bust.

“How do we know what’s the right thing in a mad galaxy like this?” The Togruta said as she leaned in and kissed along Barriss’ neck and slowly managed to free Barriss’ perky breasts as she pulled open the front of her sleek garment.

Barriss sighed out in growing warmth as she returned the favor to Ahsoka and started removing her clothes. “We will know. When the choices come to us, we will now. And right now my choice is to show you how much I have missed you since we last shared a moment as friends.” Barriss declared softly before she finished undoing Ahsoka’s skimpy top and then pushed the Togruta onto her back and swiftly climbed up on top of the bare chested Togrutan.

“Ooohh… well I don’t think I’ll choose to stop you… this time.” Ahsoka replied back curtly before she kissed up against Barriss’ lips and then started reaching her hands to undo Barriss’ pants. Barriss moaned back into the kiss before she started to help the young woman below her. In a matter of moments the two girls were completely naked with Barriss still on top of Ahsoka but now with her lips buried against the other naked girl’s pussy.

“Niaggh… Barrisss…. Yes…. That’s it…. Fuhh… oh… by the force.” Ahsoka whimpers out as Barriss’ continues to expertly drench itself with Ahoska’s sexual juices. The Torgurta whimpered and squirmed as she was pushed forward into a sexual frenzy. Her entire body burned at an impressive height and that was just with Barriss’ skilled lips playing over her outer labia. When Barriss’ tongue dipped inside of Ahsoka’s pussy, it sent her reeling on the bed. Ahsoka suddenly screamed out as she came from even the barest of touches.

Barriss did not relent having picked up a few mannerisms from Savage. She was not about to let Ahsoka off so easily and her tongue continued probing even deeper as she used her hands to keep Ahsoka’s legs open wide. For a whole minute as she came the Togruta was seemingly smashed with wave after wave of incredible pleasure. All her worries from the last few years melted away with wet gushing explosions that simply continued to fuel Barriss on. Slowly Barriss relented and then dragged Ahsoka up into a sitting position and dragged the girl’s orange fingers to her clit and wet pussy lips. “My turn to enjoy your touch Ahsoka.” Barriss said boldly and Ahsoka gave her a playful yet slightly shy pleasured grin.

The Togruta slowly started to play her fingers against Barriss’ sex before she suddenly leaned forward and cradled the back of Barriss’ neck and pulled her in for a intimate kiss. Even when their lips connected, Ahsoka showed her own determination and did not let up on playing with Barriss’ horny entry as she extended her tongue into Barriss’ mouth. The two girls moaned together with Barriss’ whimpers becoming even louder when the former padawan of Anakin Skywalker moved her hand from Barriss’ neck and squeezed her nice perky breasts.

The pressure on her breast and the fingers inserting themselves into her pussy continued building a deep passionate fire inside of Barriss’ body. “Mwaggh…. Yes…. Mwaaah…. That’s it… more… I want to fee....feeel… you more…” She pleaded against Ahoska’s lips. The former padawan seemed happy to oblige and added another finger into her penetrating pushes. The fire started to ignite all over Barriss’ body; sending tingles and jolts throughout her entire nervous system as she felt her former friend and ally pushing her fingers in and out of her pussy while she tweaked Barriss’ nipples. It was maddening and before long Barriss felt a blinding wave of sexual energy cresting the back of her mind and racing to the forefront of her feelings.

“Mwaaagggghhhh!” Barriss screamed out as the powerful orgasm blasted through her entire being. She shivered almost violently against Ahsoka and fell forward till their breasts were mushing against one another. Her green body spasmed against orange and white flesh as Ahsoka held tightly onto her body. She felt as if part of her soul had returned as she enjoyed the warm and welcoming embrace of such a great friend. Whatever the future held Barriss was happy to know that at least with both Savage and Ashoka by her side that the darkness wouldn’t last forever. Light would return.

End of Part 1


End file.
